


This Is All My Fault

by cooperjones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Rescue Missions, Serpents to the Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooperjones/pseuds/cooperjones
Summary: What happened that made Jughead blame himself?





	This Is All My Fault

It was around seven thirty and the sun started to set outside. Betty and Jughead were in the Blue and Gold finishing up and editing the newspaper so they could make the publishing deadline. They sat on the couch Betty sitting up and Jughead’s head in her lap. He looked up and silently admired her.

“Stop staring Forsythe.” Betty continued to work on the paper without looking down at him.

“I’m just admiring the view from down here.” He looked up and smiled. She bent down and placed a kiss on his nose.

They finished up any remaining work and packed up. He pulled on his Serpent jacket and Betty pulled on her cardigan. They intertwined their fingers and walked out of the building.

Betty’s parents were out of time at journalism conference for the weekend, so she was staying at home alone. Jughead was skeptical of letting her stay alone and offered her to let her stay at the trailer with him but she said no. They turned the corner that led to her street.   
She snuggled up to him further while they walked. 

Something moved in the bushes but they didn’t notice. They heard footsteps behind them and turned. 

The last thing Jughead remembered was being hit on the back of his head with a pole and falling to the ground.

“Juggie!” Betty screamed as she felt a pair of hands grasp her and throw her over their shoulder. 

Jughead saw her being carried away and felt his heart drop. The guy dragging her away was wearing a logo that Jughead recognized; it was the Ghoulie logo on the leather jacket. He peeled himself off the ground and ran after the van. The van sped away and Jughead couldn’t keep up with it. He stopped and pulled out his phone.

___

Betty looked at Jughead over the person carrying her. She let out a sob, and she looked at him one last time before being thrown in the van. Her captor closed the door and she looked out the window at him and saw him trying to get up off the ground.   
The van started moving and she closed her eyes. She opened them and saw her captor taking out a piece of cloth. He quickly pushed it against her mouth, held it there, and she passed out. 

___

“Hey dad,” Jughead’s voice was trembling but he didn’t realize it, “can you meet me at the Wyrm?”

“I’m already here.” FP noticed the tremble in his son’s voice and became worried.

Jughead quickly disconnected the call and ran to the Wyrm as fast as he could. On the way there, he cursed himself out for not bringing his bike. He reached the Wyrm and FP was waiting at the entrance. 

“Jug, what’s up?”

“Dad,” Jughead panted, “it’s Betty. The Ghoulies have Betty. They took her.” Jughead couldn’t hold it in anymore and broke down in his father’s arms.

“Hey, hey it’s okay. We are going to find her. That’s one thing I can promise to you.”  
Jug nodded and FP went to get Fangs and Sweet Pea. They rode their motorcycles to the Ghoulie warehouse.

___

“Fangs, Sweet Pea, you guys go that way and Jughead and I will go the other way.” FP decided it would be better for them to split up. The boys went toward the basement. Jughead and FP walked further into the warehouse. 

Jughead suddenly stopped and started crying. FP turned around to comfort his son.

“It’s all my fault dad. It’s my fault that Betty’s in danger.” Jughead sobbed uncontrollable in FP’s embrace. The father son duo held onto each other until Jughead finally calmed down and they continues searching for Betty.

Fangs and Sweet Pea came running towards them and told them that Betty was in the basement surrounded by Ghoulies. Jughead ran towards the basement, went down the stairs and hid behind a stack of boxes. The rest of the gang followed. 

Jughead wanted to jump out and save Betty, but FP held him back from doing something irrational. Suddenly Malachai came towards Betty and went to reach up her dress. FP let go of Jughead’s shoulder and he jumps out from behind the boxes. Jughead pulls out his gun and shoots Malachai. FP, Fangs , and Sweet Pea jump out as well and shoot the rest of the Ghoulies. Jughead ran towards Betty, untied her, and pulled her into his arms. He placed kisses all over her face and looking over her to make sure she was okay. 

FP went over to make sure both of them were okay. They walked to the motorcycles and rode to the trailer park. Jughead told Betty to stay at trailer so he can make sure she is okay and nothing happens to her overnight. FP allowed Jughead to sleep with Betty in the same room. They cuddled up together and fell asleep safe and feeling protected in each other’s arms.


End file.
